


You are not Wakatoshi

by LordFarquad



Series: non-fetish [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom Tendou Satori, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sub uhsijima wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFarquad/pseuds/LordFarquad
Summary: Ushijma is very different in bed than what he appears to the public eye.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: non-fetish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	You are not Wakatoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a drabble idea I got whilst I rewatched season 3, super short and sweet

Ironic. Seeing the stoic Ushijima Wakatoshi like this. 

Instead of a cold expression, his face was scrunched up in pleasure. Jaw hanging open, spit running down his chin mixed with sweat and the tears that had begun to gather in the corners of his closed eyes. 

His always so controlled body, trembling like a leaf. His back would arc, yearning touches; his strong thighs pressing together in a weak attempt to get more friction. His toes curling involuntarily at the overwhelming sensations. 

It wasn’t his static inexpressive voice that could be heard, but weak shaky whimpers. Unable to form coherent sentences, instead a string of isolated words. ‘Please’, ‘More’, ‘Harder’, repeating themselves on an endless loop. Accompanied by melodic mewls of pleasure, and cries of desperation. He was breaking apart. 

His strong hands, intimidating to every opponent he met, now powerless gripping the sheets. Not doing anything, his leaking erection left there helpless.Obedient as ever.

It is not ironic, because it is not Ushijima Wakatoshi he is seeing. All he is now is Satori’s good boy.


End file.
